Fallen
by thephoenixsong
Summary: The gang have finished a night of slaying, they are in the sewers walking home, but they then realise Cordelia's missing.
1. One.

Title: Fallen

Author: Louise Mills

Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.

Summary: The gang have finished a night of slaying; they are in the sewers walking home. But they then realise Cordelia's missing.

Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English. 

Rating: PG

Classification: A/C

Spoilers: None

Status: Incomplete

Fallen

Cordelia watches the others slowly walk away from her, they had just finished battling with a very large demon, and she needed to rest. 

Cordelia sat down on a raised floor; she closed her eyes and took a big breath in, and thought back to the last few weeks. She had told Angel that she was coming with them after she had a vision. Of course at first he said impossible, but she managed to change his mind.

But now she was wondering weather she was right to want to fight with them or at Angel was, telling her she needed her strength, and to stay back at the hotel.

Her mind was drifting to the later thought, because the first few days were great. She felt like she was actually doing something to help, and she killed demons along side the men. And it felt great, but that was when she had strength.

But now she felt like her life force was being drawn out of her. Everyday for the past week she got a little bit weaker, she slept longer, and sometimes she didn't have the energy and strength to walk.

She was proud and didn't want Angel or the others to notice how weak she was getting as they would just get very worried and she didn't want that.

She must have closed her eyes longer then she thought she had because when she reopened her eyes, she noticed the men were gone.

She started to look round her surrounds and realised she had no idea were she was. All she knew was she was in the sewers, of course if she was above ground she would know were she was. But there was always one problem she really hated about the sewers and that was that they had no road signs. Saying like, 'This way to the hotel,' 'God now that would be helpful right now' she thought. 

She rose from her seated position and took one step forward before she became dizzy. She slowly took a few steps to the side so she was standing up against the wall.

The cavern were Cordelia was in her mind was spinning so fast it made it impossible for her to stand without thinking she was in an earthquake.

Cordelia fell forward on her hands and knees, a result from the spinning and she moved so she could sit and lean against the wall. Cordelia's head found the wall, but her back found a void, and before she could stop the motion of her falling back she had fallen back, and realised she dropped into another cavern.

The fall resulted in Cordelia unable to move unless it meant extreme pain; she knew then she must have fallen from a great height.

Cordelia felt the weakness of the last week come back and with the pain she was in she fall unconscious.

****** 

Angel had noticed about 10 minutes ago Cordelia had sat down to catch her breath. But knew it was more, he had noticed how tried she was getting and weak. And he knew she thought he didn't know and she made it well clear that she wanted no one to know. So he knew when she took a breather to leave her for a while and carry on walking.

But he was starting to get worried she never took 10 minutes to catch up with them. He would have to check on her, he didn't care if she shouted at him for doing so, "But god damn it I care for her too much not to check and be worried." He whispers to himself in a hash tone. 

Angel stopped and turned round to where they had come from, something was wrong he had a sudden sense something was wrong, and that something wrong was about Cordelia.

He started tracing back his footsteps and shouted to Wesley and Gunn without turning to look that them. "Guys, I meet you back at the hotel, I get Cordy, don't want her to get lost."

Angel was quickly back in the cavern he last saw Cordelia, he did a quick sweep of the cavern, she wasn't here. Angel became more worries, 'where was she?' was the only thing going though his mind.

He could sense that she had been there, but he couldn't sense were she had gone. He couldn't sense that someone another then him, Wesley and Gunn had entered the cavern so he knew she hadn't been kidnapped.

Angel turned back towards the hotel he had to get help searching the sewers. He knew she could of found a manhole and continued home up above. But deep down inside he knew she was still underground. 

2 hours later,

Angel came crushing though the door from the basement followed closely by Wesley and Gunn. 

"Where is she?" Angel shouted at the top of his voice.

Angel was so frustrated he felt like hitting or throwing something. He walked over to the reception area, and picked up a glass paperweight he was about to throw the paperweight, then Cordelia's voice screamed within his mind. He could feel she was in so much pain, and he knew his mind had connected to Cordelia somehow.

The paperweight dropped from his figures.

"Cordelia." Angel said softly. Wesley and Gunn looked at Angel the way Angel said Cordelia was like she just walked though the door.

Angel ran pass them and went back towards the basement. Wesley and Gunn looked at each other and decided to follow Angel.

To Be Continued…


	2. Two.

Title: Fallen  
  
Author: Louise Mills  
  
Email address: dumblou@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from Angel. They belong to Joss Whedon.  
  
Summary: The gang have finished a night of slaying; they are in the sewers walking home. But they then realise Cordelia's missing.  
  
Author Notes: Please excuse my grammar; I was never good at English.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: A/C  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Status: Incomplete  
  
Fallen Part Two,  
  
Soon Angel was back in the cavern Cordelia disappeared from earlier, the connection was strongest here, Cordelia was somewhere near, but he still couldn't see her.  
  
Mean while in the hidden cavern,  
  
Cordelia started to awaken all she felt was the pain she was in. She tried to move but she couldn't because of the pain she was in.  
  
She closed her eyes and decided to stay still for a while even then she was in a lot of pain. She knew she had broken a few bones, but she felt like she had crushed her back.  
  
The pain was so intense her breathing was shallow and deep. Cordelia needed to get out of here; she feared that she was going to die. She tried moving her leg; she was able to move but not much until the pain was too much. She cried out and fell unconscious again.  
  
In the main cavern,  
  
Angel was looking around the cavern, he was getting desperate to find Cordelia, and once he was finished looking around he found himself back in the centre of the cavern. Then Angel heard her, he had heard Cordelia scream out in pain. His head turned towards her cry, and noticed there was an opening at the foot of the wall. Angel made his way over to the opening and looked where it went. Immediately noticed it opened up into another cavern, but the opening was near the top of the other cavern. He looked down into the cavern and saw Cordelia was lying at the bottom. He could hear that her heartbeat was slowing and breathing deeply.  
  
"Cordelia!"  
  
Angel jumped down into the cavern and made his way to Cordelia. Angel heard Gunn and Wesley were in the cavern above.  
  
"Guys down here there's a hole in the wall. Cordelia's hurt looks like she fell. Call for an ambulance, I'll meet you at the hotel."  
  
Wesley poked his head though the hole and noticed how far down the cavern went.  
  
"How are you going to get out?"  
  
"I think I know where we are, we well be at the hotel, but may take some time."  
  
"Well it be better if we don't call the ambulance until you arrive."  
  
"Good idea, but I still want you and Gunn to be safe, I don't want anyone else hurt."  
  
"Okay, don't take long."  
  
Angel bent down next to Cordelia and assess her injuries. Angel could see that Cordelia had broken one of her legs, and arms. She had a lot of cuts and bruises, and her entire white top she was wearing was no longer white, but red from blood. He slowly peeled the soaked top up so he could see were the blood was coming from and noticed a piece of glass had stabbed her though the back, right though her right side, and was just poking though at her front.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
He knew were the glass was position that it had gone right though her liver.  
  
Angel didn't attempt to wake her, as he knew it would be better for her if she was unconscious, as then he would have to carry her to the hotel, she wouldn't be able to feel the pain, which would result from him carrying her.  
  
He slowly gathered her in his arms, he moved her slightly in his arms, so he could hold her a like a baby, which would be easier for him to carry her to the hotel.  
  
Her breathing had started to shallow, and her heartbeat weaken further, and this scared him.  
  
"Hold on Cordelia, you just have to, I need you. Just hold on a little longer until we get you to the hospital." He whisper in her ear, and then started on his journey back to the hotel.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
